A Special Surprise
by ShyWriter122
Summary: A seven year old Mikey wonders if his brothers truly forgot his birthday. A short, cute turtle-tot FanFic.


A Special Surprise

**Hey Guys! This is my second fanfic. I thought up of this idea because my brother's birthday is coming up. And I'm in the mood for turtle - tots and cute. A lot of cute. Hope you enjoy.**

A seven year old Mikey sat on his bed, sulking. This morning's events were spinning in his head. He felt tears in the back of his eyes as he remembered.

"_Guys, aren't you supposed to be nice to me today? It is a special day after all." Mikey exclaimed happily. They all stared at him blankly._

_Raph was the first to speak. "Special day? Are we supposed to remember something?"_

_Mikey sniffled. His eyes were beginning to get watery. "Y-You mean you don't remember?" Mikey's voice became quiet, almost like a whisper._

_The three brothers shook their heads simultaneously. _

"_How could you forget?!" He screamed as he ran towards his room, the tails of his bandana flowing behind him._

He buried his face in his pillow. _This isn't fair,_ he thought. _How could they forget my birthday?_

Little Mikey was heartbroken. He couldn't understand. Every year he had thrown a party on his brother's birthdays, with the help of Master Splinter.

He glanced at his 'Silver Sentry' calendar. October eight. The date was marked with a big red X. Probably made with one of Mikey's numerous sharpies. He always liked to collect them. Mikey never really knew why he did. Is someone ever asked him, his reply would usually be something about him being an artist.

'BANG!'

Mikey jumped. "What was that?" He shakily walked towards the door. Suddenly a terrifying thought popped up in his head. _Oh No! Are my brothers ok?!_

In a blind panic, he dashed out of his room and down the stairs, almost tripping.

To his surprise, nothing seemed to be wrong with the lair. And his family wasn't there. He breathed a sigh of relief as he relaxed. _They must have gone out to have fun without me._ He thought grimly. Still, he was curious about the loud 'bang'.

As he entered the kitchen, his attention was drawn to a small, yellow sticky note stuck to the fridge.

_Mikey, come to the old drainage junction. We are all waiting._

_-Leo_

Mikey sighed. "What now?" Taking his backpack, he exited the automatic doors.

"The old drainage junction….." He said out loud. "I hope I remember where that is."

He walked and walked but it seemed as if he were going nowhere. The reason for this was because the old drainage junction was such a long distance from the lair. "Better have a good reason for making me walk so far," he muttered.

He cursed the sewer tunnel. Walking through shallow sewer water wasn't really much fun. After a few more minutes of walking, there it was. He noticed that the entrance had a sign saying, 'this way'. With an arrow pointing towards the hole. Slowly, he entered the room, wondering what his family had called him here for. And wondering even more what they were doing so far away from the lair.

"SURPRISE!"

Michelangelo gasped and blinked at the same time, in shock.

In the room, was his brothers and Sensei, holding presents in their hands. Leo was holding a very delicious looking chocolate cake; Mikey's favorite.

The room was decorated with streamers saying, 'happy birthday Mikey', balloons and confetti. But best of all, in the middle of the room was a giant table with a red lacy table cloth filled with food, cupcakes, sweets and all kinds of goodies. There was also a pile of multi colored presents near the entrance.

Mikey was gaping in awe. His brothers hadn't forgotten. _I should have known better, he thought. My bros would never forget._ He was starting to feel guilty of accusing them.

"Thank you everybody," a grateful, yet happy Mikey exclaimed.

Master Splinter stepped forward. "We apologize for acting as if we had forgotten about your birthday, my son. But we wanted this to be a secret." The wise, old rat said with a smile.

Mikey nodded happily.

Donnie grabbed Mikey into a hug. "Happy birthday bro." He handed him a small box wrapped in purple, spotted paper.

Mikey beamed. "Thanks Don!"

Raph and Leo also handed Mikey two other presents.

He was more than happy with them. Raph gave him three new 'Silver Sentry' comic books, which Mikey loved. And showed it quite clearly by hugging Raph. (Much to Raph's dismay)

Leo gave him a new pair of nun chucks. They were made of shining stainless steel unlike his previous wooden ones. The grip was covered in orange leather. "Aw cool man! Thanks Leo!" Mikey grinned.

Master Splinter gave him a book on ancient Japanese History, and Mikey tried his best to appear as if he liked it.

And Lastly Don gave him a Nintendo DS. Mikey was practically jumping up and down in delight. He had wanted one ever since he was four.

"Thanks guys! Really! I'm sorry I doubted you." Mikey gave a sheepish grin.

"No problem bro". Came Raph's voice. "Let's cut the cake."

Before the cake was cut, they all sang 'Happy birthday'. There were eight candles in total on the creamy frosting.

"Make a wish, my son."

Staring down at the flickering flames, Mikey didn't know what to wish for. Then it came to him.

_I wish that everything stays the same and nothing changes. _

With a powerful blow, the flames were quenched.

**Hehe, my first attempt at a turtle – tot FanFic. Hope you liked it and leave a review if you like. **


End file.
